Hors d'Oeuvres
by Moon Fox
Summary: Merlin is three weeks into his new job as a personal valet for Arthur Pendragon. He can't resist the temptation of the tiny appetizers, or the waitress, as they pass by during the Pendragon's Holiday Gala, while stuck guarding the door to the cloakroom. Fluff, Budding Romance


A little budding romance for the holidays. This is a gift fic for the wonderful ExcaliburMaiden who asked for a modern AU Merlin/Sefa.

* * *

Long, thin fingers plucked the hors d'oeuvre from the passing tray. He popped the fritter-type morsel in his mouth and gave a broad grin to the waitress when she sent a surprised scowl his way. The taste of fresh lobster wrapped in the little beignet was delightful and melted on his tongue.

For the last three weeks, Merlin had learned the hard way to take advantage of the little things, like food. His whole idea of a schedule had been upset with the new assignment by the staffing company he worked for. There was no longer a set time for him to be able to sit down to a decent meal, as his new charge had him on call nearly 24/7.

Sure, the idea of being a personal valet to the son of a baron had been enticing, as had the pay for such a position. But, that was before he'd realized how much of a spoiled, demanding prat the young Pendragon heir truly was.

He supposed Arthur was alright though, as far as any privileged clotpole could be. On any typical day, Merlin would follow him around, as a part of the entourage that always seemed to be with Arthur. He'd been able to see places he'd only dreamed of. While he was never introduced to the rich and famous that Arthur mingled with, he'd managed to get private tours of some nobleman's art collection, and entry into the VIP room at a posh club.

If he could stick it out for at least a year, then Merlin figured he'd be able to save enough money to go back to grad school and finish his training as a physician.

Then, there were times like tonight. He'd spent nearly every waking hour of that day helping Arthur prepare for his family's annual Holiday Gala, and had completely forgotten to eat anything.

That wasn't exactly true, he'd thought about eating, but just hadn't had a chance.

Another tray passed close and he reached out for the newest morsel, which turned out to be some goat cheese on a crusty baguette with herbs.

"You know, these appetizers are reserved for the guests, not the staff," a musical voice admonished.

Merlin smiled at the waitress. She was beautiful in her plain, button-down shirt and dark, pencil skirt, wrapped under a serving apron.

"Then why does the lady, whose beauty would rival Rosie McCann, keep tempting me with them by coming so near?" He flirted, referencing one of his favorite songs.

For a moment, she just stared at him, before chuckling, "I'm no 'Star of the County Down'."

"She looked so sweet from her two white feet, to the sheen of her nut-brown hair. Such a coaxing elf, I'd to shake myself, to make sure I was standing there."

The waitress laughed, and her tray became suddenly unbalanced. He reached out to help her steady it, brushing against her hand, and still managed to snag another treat before letting go. The rosy blush on the apples of her cheeks and the bright smile of gratitude made it worth the nearly upturned tray.

"I need to go make this presentable again before I take it to the rest of the guests." She smiled and ducked her head, as she scampered away into the crowd.

Savoring the small tidbit, he continued his watch in front of the door to the cloak room, making certain no one would enter it. After a while, his star returned, passing close enough that he could have grabbed for another treat if he wanted. His hand stilled when he recognized the slippery, eel-looking fungus on a cracker as some weird mushroom concoction.

"Not so keen on this plate, eh?"

Merlin shook his head. "Naw, mushrooms were never my thing. However, if you could somehow managed to come by with those little quiche things, my heart would be forever yours."

Her giggle was like fairy bells, dancing on the ankle of a gypsy maid; enticing and enthralling. "I'll see what I can do." She looked around and got a quizzical expression. "Why are you just standing here? Don't you have a job to do?"

He gave a mournful sigh. "I am doing my job. Right now, it's to guard this door."

"I see...and what is behind that door, aside from the coats of all the guests?"

Leaning in conspiratorially, he whispered, "The owner of the catering company."

"Gwen? My boss?" Her eyes narrowed in denial of the information. "Why would she be in the closet?"

"Well, I suppose you should ask next about who is in there with her."

There had been rumors all evening about the reason such a small start-up caterer had been chosen for such a prestigious event. Most had to do with favoritism, shown by a certain heir for the owner. After tasting the food, however, many were commenting on Baron Uther Pendragon's good fortune to find such a treasure.

The owner was young, barely into her twenties, but had already shown great business sense, as well as amazing array of culinary skills. Even if there was any truth to the rumors, many agreed that a woman like Gwen Thomson would have been a good match for young Arthur.

The waitress' eyes widened, and Merlin couldn't help but notice the mossy green depths that sparkled back at him. "You mean...?"

He simply nodded.

Embarrassment once again colored her cheeks.

"Perhaps, when they're done, you can have a chance for a break and we can see what all the fuss is about in there." He winked teasingly at her.

Attempting to compose herself, she smoothed down the apron with one hand, balancing the tray of sliced mushrooms and crackers with her other. "Aren't you cheeky. I don't even know your name."

"Merlin," he replied with a bow. "And you are?"

She held out her hand to him. "Sefa."

Taking it, he kissed the back of her knuckles, never breaking eye contact. "Well, Lady Sefa, if not tonight, then perhaps another. If you work for Ms. Thomsan regularly, then I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more of each other in the future."

"Maybe we will." Biting her lip, Sefa could barely contain the smile that threatened to explode. "I suppose I should go see to the guests. And...I'll see what I can do about those quiches."


End file.
